


Dream

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [80]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bittersweet, Dream like afterlife, Gen, Prompt Fill, add on to another fic, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 14th: Dream - Super Saturday wordcount - - pay an escalation cost for each add-on.· 400 words - Your character sees someone that they NEED to see in a dream/vision/hallucination.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 1





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> · +200 words - This (http://i.imgur.com/EW8idd0.jpg) is your setting. Describe it in detail.  
> · +200 - Other person reveals a massive secret that character would have no way of knowing... unless this is... REAL?!?!  
> · +200 - The mood is: tearjerking, bittersweet, and hopeful (optional song inspiration: Los Angeles - Peter Bradley Adams
> 
> An addit to Chapter 13 of _Raising a Triclops_

He frowned. “Then why make me promise? If I won’t remember?”

“To make me feel better. Take care of my boy for me, Tien. It was lovely meeting his brother properly.”

He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but then a curtain came crashing down and everything was black. The cold was gone and he was wonderfully warm, nestled in soft sheets on a hard mattress.

And from the blackness, the voice of his brother, high and sweet and relieved.

“Tien! You’re okay!”

“Chao…zu…?” His mouth and mind felt like they were full of cotton wool. He was trembling. When he opened his eyes his vision was blurry, Chiaotzu’s skin a glimmer in the dark. “Wha…hap…?”

“You’re back.” Chiaotzu started to cry. That wasn’t right. Chiaotzu shouldn’t be crying. Tien frowned as he reached up and touched Chiaotzu’s cheek, smearing the tears sideways.

“Back? Where…did I…go?” He couldn’t remember. Everything was black.

“I thought you were going to leave me. I thought I was going to be alone again… You can’t scare me like that.”

Tien pulled the smaller boy into his arms, feeling the tears soaking into his thin shirt. He was home. Where he needed to be.

“I’ll never leave…” he murmured, closing his eyes. “I…promised…”


End file.
